


Super Stud

by Hambone



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Hero Worship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: It's hard to be cool and aloof with a dick in your mouth. The Chazz somehow manages.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I prefer my Chazzes to be Super Virgin Bros. 7 but we all make exceptions. Oh and if there;s any confusion about Reginald, he's a one time character from episode 53. 
> 
> Enjoy~

    “Hey, hey wait up!”

    That annoying little voice again. Chazz sighed, leaning against the wall casually, the epitome of cool and collected, and didn’t honor the kid with a glance. 

    “What now, loser? You aren’t seriously going to beg me for a rematch, are you?”

    He smirked, the perfect image of a winner, someone fresh from the heat of battle without having sweat a drop. He felt how good he looked, he knew how poised he was: this was how a Princeton was meant to be, disowned or not. He was still thrumming with pride, and perhaps a little bit from the hug that idiot Jaden had crushed him with upon his victory – not that he would admit to it – and was in the mood to flaunt it. 

    “Ha, no, I think that was enough,” Reginald Van Howell the Third chuckled, as if he had anything to be happy about, “not that I’ll turn you down if you want one.”

    Smart-aleck kid probably thought he could regain some footing with the cool crowd if he sucked up to Chazz now. As if. There was no way Chazz would let this smarmy little brat climb the social ladder by stepping on his rungs. 

    “Really,” he said, smiling, keeping his eyes closed confidently, “then what do you want?”

    Honestly he was kinda hoping Reginald would ask him for some kind of in with the it group anyways, just so he could smack him down. Never let it be said The Chazz was above getting his jollies by tearing down the little guy. 

    “Well, I just wanted to say, like…”

    He paused, fidgeting. Even without looking Chazz could hear the awkwardness radiating off him. If this kid was just going to ramble, Chazz had better things to do. He pushed off from the wall and started walking again. 

    “Look, you got something to say, figure it out before you bother me next time.”

    Yeah, that probably sounded very cool. 

    “Hold up!”

    And then Reginald was touching him, grabbing his shoulders, albeit gently, and turning him around. Never one for enjoying manhandling, and in the spirit of wanting to keep the feeling of Jaden’s neigh-on suplex earlier on his skin, Chazz shook Reginald off the moment he was touched. Or tried to. The first-year had some serious tenacity, and also a moderate amount of muscle mass, which Chazz did not. 

    “Look, Chazzy- The Chazz, I mean,” well at least he was trying to correct himself. Chazz could appreciate that. “I just wanted to say, like, that really proved me wrong. You still have it, you know?”

    Yes, he did know. Turning up his nose, Chazz again unsuccessfully attempted to jerk out of his grasp, dignity intact. 

    “I’m aware of how great I am, thanks. Now let me go, I have places to be.”

    He didn’t really, not for another hour when his last and only class of the day was, but Chazz had no interest in consorting with this guy any longer. Reginald had been a fun opponent, if only for how awesome it felt to put him in his place, but there was something a little unsetting in the adoration others poured upon him if it was done without his expressly asking for it. His previous lackeys had got the message, why couldn’t this kid?

    “You don’t have another class for like an hour, right?”

    How the heck did he know that. Stiffening almost imperceptibly, Chazz actually gave him a good look in the eye, trying to gauge what exactly was going on here. Reginald had large, piercing eyes, and staring into them up close Chazz was hit with the distinct feeling that he had no idea what was going on behind that sharp gaze. Seeming a little nervous himself, Reginald chuckled, rubbing his thumbs on Chazz’s sleeves where he held him. 

    “I’m just, you know, really glad I got to duel you, especially now that I know you didn’t really fall to Red.”

    “Thanks again,” Chazz snapped, “now let go!”

    “Hold on.”

    “What now?” 

    This was really getting annoying. Annoying and weird. Trying to look like he was keeping his gaze fixed on the grinning face in front of him, Chazz desperately searched his peripheral vision for someone coming down the hallway, but he had left the duel through the back specifically for the purpose of avoiding people and was rewarded with zilch. 

    “Look, I just, I really have always thought you were pretty cool.”

    Reginald rubbed his thumbs up and down Chazz’s arms, more forcefully this time. Chazz twitched uncomfortably. 

    “I’m not saying I lied when I thought you were a Redcoat now, I mean before the duel, but- wow, really.”

    “Is there a point to this?” 

    “You’re just so cool and tall and kinda pretty, I guess, and I’m totally sad you aren’t coming back with me, us, to Blue.”

    “That wasn’t my choice! Crowler- wait, pretty?”

    His neck snapped down to fully face Reginald so fast it was comical, eyes bugging. 

    “Yeah,” continued Reginald, not at all put off by Chazz’s reaction, “you’ve got that whole ‘ice queen’ thing going on, and your skin is like, whoa, like a girl’s.”

    Chazz, whose ego did not allow for being compared to anyone, much less what was clearly a sexual object to this kid, was incensed. 

    “I’m not a girl, so stop drooling and let me go!”

    He pulled away again, this time actually managing to shake Reginald a little, though this didn’t exactly get rid of him. 

    “Hey, I’m not, like, trying to be creepy or anything! I’m just saying it’s not so weird since you’re so curvy.”

    “Curvy!”

    “Yeah,” Reginald pushed closer, and Chazz jumped back for a third time only to find that he’d backed himself up flat to the wall. Reginald was short, sure, but he was a fair bit thicker than Chazz and combined with his enthusiasm he was rather shockingly strong. Chazz found himself pinned, a position he never enjoyed being in. Summoning his wits again, Chazz straightened, despite being held down, and breathed a deep, nasal sigh of annoyance. 

    “Alright, let me get this straight. You lose one duel to me and you’re all over The Chazz like I’m a babe in some duelists and motorbikes magazine.”

    Reginald nodded, grinning. Geeze, he was shameless, just like that idiot Jaden-

    “Alright, so what do you want from me?”

    He turned up his ‘pretty’ lip in his most disdainful of sneers. Reginald squeezed his arms a little.

    “I dunno, I was hoping, maybe…”

    “You were hoping for a little handout from your hero, huh?”

    The kid smiled wider and nodded. It was like he actually thought Chazz was offering, like he was into it.

    “You think you have what it takes, then?”

    Not that he was really considering it. It’s not like Chazz enjoyed being hit on by random freshmen who just happened to corner him with their admiration in lonely hallways when he was still giddy from being hugged by his best friend. Not that Jaden was his best friend. Or that he was happy about that wrestling maneuver the Red considered a hug.

    No, none of that had affected Chazz at all, and there was certainly no way he was gonna allow some upstart to take advantage of it. 

    “Hey,” said Reginald, “you won the duel, sure, but I’ve got some experience with girls – and, you know, other types.” 

    It was a pretty bad save on Reginald’s part but Chazz would accept it. After all, it was pointless to argue with the idiot. Rolling his eyes so hard it actually hurt, Chazz sighed another long suffering sigh and dropped to his knees, reaching for Reginald’s belt buckle. 

    “Fine,” he groaned, like this was the most bothersome little detour in the world, “I’ll take pity on you, just this once, since it’s so painfully obvious you want to impress me.”

    Who wouldn’t? His fingers slipped up a few times getting Reginald’s pants undone, but only because they were too tightly buckled and certainly not because he was so excited his heartbeat was in his throat. 

    “Really, it’s cute you’d come all this way to bother me for something like this, or it would be if it wasn’t so pathetic.”

    Reginald was clearly giddy, immediately threading his chubby little fingers through Chazz’s hair, which was annoying since he was probably going to muss his carefully disheveled look. 

    “You’re just lucky I’m so nice. I doubt most pros like me would even bother pitying some nerd like you.”

    He jerked Reginald’s pants down to his hipbone, getting a good eyeful of the tacky cotton boxers this guy was wearing. Some rich kid – they weren’t even name brand. 

    He pressed his head forward, nuzzling the bulge in Reginald’s underwear hungrily, clutching the open flaps of his pants for leverage. 

    “You smell awful, when was the last time you showered?”

    Reginald chuckled breathlessly, already panting, the poor sap. Chazz was panting himself, sure, but that was just a head rush from kneeling down and the smell of sweat from this kid’s boxers making him gasp, really. Soon his hands were moving inwards, cupping the shape of his rapidly hardening cock. Might as well get this over with quickly, right? After all, it’s not as though he was enjoying doing this, just another gift for a love-struck fan, as meaningless as signing a scrap of paper or shaking a hand. Massaging Reginald’s balls through the cheap fabric, Chazz found and tongued the head of his dick, wetting the already damp cloth until it stuck roughly to his tongue. 

    “You look so cute down there.”

    Chazz twitched slightly, deciding not to let the comment bother him because it was so beneath him and he had business to take care of. He did squeeze his dick perhaps a bit harder than was generally considered sexy, but the kid took it in stride and just moaned lowly, almost laughing. Idiot. Shifting to be more comfortable on the ground, Chazz tucked his legs beneath himself, sucking on the wide shaft of Reginald’s cock as best he could through the obstruction. They weren’t exactly out of eyesight, should anyone chose to come down this way, and he needed to move quickly or risk being seen. How embarrassing would that be, getting caught consorting with a low-life like Reginald right after beating him so publically? Chazz wasn’t keen on being seen as nice, of all things. 

    And how awful would it be if it were someone he knew personally, someone like that Slacker, coming down the hall and seeing Chazz on his knees like this, totally pandering to the whim of a fan like some common bimbo? Jaden would have a field day with that, wouldn’t he, going on and on about how Chazz wasn’t such a bad guy after all, like Jaden had supposedly known all along, maybe even wanting a taste of his kindness for himself. A throb of arousal shot straight through Chazz’s groin like lightning.  
Snarling, Chazz tore Reginald’s boxers down his hips, barely giving his cock time to feel the air before wrapping a hand around the shaft and his lips around the head and sucking on it like a hoover. He was not nice, darn it, he was not a good guy, some sappy slut who gave freebies to anyone who asked, he was just taking particular notice of a determinedly sad fan who probably had never actually touched a girl in his life, much less ‘gotten experience’ with one, as he so boasted. He was just making the kid leave him alone, right, just like those Obelisk flunkies who followed him around his first year and those virginal little Reds who flocked to him when he came to conquer the Slifer dorm. He was the best looking thing that had ever graced the inside of those greasy walls, he was sure of it, so it was no wonder he was adored. As well he should be. Chazz was just keeping the status quo, showing them his superiority. It had nothing to do with how their eyes roaming him made him feel hot under the collar, their loving little lips quivering when he passed by, and it most certainly had nothing to do with the frequent and obnoxious flirtations of Stupid Jaden Loser Yuki, who always acted like he meant something with his smiles and his sly winks and his roaming hands but never did anything about it-!

    He wasn’t particularly good at giving head yet, because he had only done it a handful of times on a collection of premature-ejaculation-prone pantywaists, but determination made up for what he lacked in skill. Chazz opened his jaw wide and took in as much of Reginald’s dick as he could, tears burning in the corners of his eyes as he stilled the fluttering gag reflex inside him with willpower alone. Stupid Reginald Van Howell the Third. Stupid, stupid Jaden. His pants were growing far too tight and he furiously fondled himself with one undistracted hand, enraged at his own arousal. 

    Bobbing his head in the way girls did in the movies, Chazz squeezed his eyes shut. Reginald was fisting his hair now, a little uncomfortably, but the sting in his scalp helped him focus on the real person in front of him instead of an irritating fantasy. 

    “Aw, y-yeah, Chazz-!”

    It’s The Chazz, he mumbled, making Reginald’s cock jump in his mouth. His own dick was so hard, trapped inside his slacks, but he wasn’t about to whip it out in front of this loser. It was difficult to focus on palming himself and attending to Reginald at the same time and Chazz found himself more or less humping his hand shakily as he tried to keep sucking. 

    “I-I wanna see you too!”

    Was Reginald seriously still talking? Chazz hummed, brows furrowing. 

    “Come on, Princeton,” he started pushing hesitantly at Chazz’s head instead of pulling it down. Complying, though only to satisfy his own aggravation, Chazz pulled off his dick, licking the strands of loose saliva off his lips sloppily. His entire face felt hot and numb, but it certainly wasn’t from embarrassment, no. He wasn’t embarrassed, he was never embarrassed, because nothing a true Princeton did was embarrassing, or shameful, or slutty.

    “I’m not getting naked in a school hallway, dilweed!” 

    “No, see, you don’t have to,” said Reginald eagerly, kneeling down, “you can just pull ‘em down a little and get on top of me.”

    Eyes still focused on Reginald’s bobbing cock through his tear-laced lashes, Chazz growled, “Heck no! You’re not getting that far with me!”

    Still tugging on him, Reginald chuckled again, though far more unsteadily this time. 

    “I didn’t mean like that, just like, here,” he was laying back, right here on the dirty linoleum, really, “just get on top of me, the other way, see,” and he was pulling Chazz down with him, “turn around, like this.”

    Figuring what was wanted of him, Chazz laughed, totally exasperated. 

    “Seriously? Here?”

    “Why not?”

    Reginald wasn’t even nervous anymore, or maybe he never had been and it had all been a front to take Chazz off guard. He wouldn’t put it past the Van Howell. Not that he had reason to be ashamed anyways, getting caught with Chazz like this would only up his reputation. It wasn’t like he had anything to lose, comparatively.  
  
    “God you’re disgusting. Pig.”

    Chazz flipped his leg over Reginald’s shoulder as asked and got comfortable, reaching for his dick again. 

    “Be careful with me,” he snapped, nudging in close to Reginald’s still moist cock, “or you’re dead.”

    Reginald didn’t say anything, probably because he was too busy fussing with Chazz’s pants, which couldn’t exactly have been easy when upside-down, but this was what he’d asked for and Chazz wasn’t about to help him. Bracing his heels against the flooring, he ran his fingers up the purpled base of Reginald’s dick, taking it in his mouth again. it was honestly a little easier at this angle, where gravity helped keep things nice and even, and as he was he managed to get the head back into the threshold of his throat before it became too much. Something about the close victory made him hungrier and he tongued the slit as best he could, drooling. 

    He felt his pants getting half undone and then tugged roughly down his hips. What an impatient kid, couldn’t even do this right. One could only hope he’d be at least decent at giving head. 

    Popping his lips free wetly, Chazz hummed, “hurry up.”

    “Wow,” was all he got in return. For someone with such a smart mouth during their duel he sure devolved quickly. Feeling smugger than he probably should have, Chazz sucked him in again, just in time to nearly choke when he felt curious fingers prodding between his ass cheeks. 

    “Hey, jerkwad! Do you have wax in your ears or something? I said I’m not going all the way!”

    He didn’t exactly stop caressing Reginald’s dick when he said this, but he was angry. Reginald spread his buttocks and Chazz, still facing his cock, could actually see a pulse of precum slip from the slit. 

    “I’m totally not,” said Reginald, stroking his asshole with a thumb. Chazz jumped again, hissing and sighing as he was teased, slipping his lips around Reginald’s cock head as he was ever so slightly penetrated on each pass. Fine, let him do what he wanted. If he pissed Chazz off there was a particular weak point right between his teeth he wasn’t afraid of exploiting. 

    “Your ass is pretty nice, Chazz!” 

    Chazz could hear him sloppily licking his fingers and tensed himself in anticipation, thighs shaking. Reginald was clearly not quite as inexperienced as Chazz assumed because when he dipped his fingers inside Chazz – two at once, the impatient twit – he immediately curled them downwards and hit exactly the right spot. Chazz shuddered and jumped, movements becoming sloppier as he mouthed Reginald’s dick, moaning around it softly. Excited by his apparent success, Reginald wasted no time in fingering him, dragging his digits in and out swiftly, up to the knuckle. His skin wasn’t really as lubricated as it should be but there was something exciting about the roughness and Chazz found himself clutching Reginald’s thigh with his free hand, desperation making him hot. 

    He pushed himself harder, gagging a little on Reginald’s cock and not stopping, eyes screwed shut. He knew for a fact Jaden would be better at this. Everyone knew he was. If it were him on the floor, inside Chazz, his fingers would be longer, better. If it were him, Chazz thought, this would be so much more…

    Chazz moaned loudly around the intrusion in his mouth as Reginald started licking around his fingers. Eating his ass in a public hallway – filthy! Chazz had to pull his mouth off his cock or risk actually asphyxiating, pressing his face hard into the side of Reginald’s crotch and jerking him off madly. Reginald’s tongue was thick and flat, dipping inside along with his thrusting fingers to the same beat. Clutching his dick probably a little too hard, Chazz groaned and huffed into his hand, flexing the muscles in his legs in an attempt to urge Reginald on, harder, without having to debase himself by saying it. 

    “This isn’t your first time, is it, Chazzy?”

    It was a little hard to make out through the ringing in his ears, but Reginald at least had the decency to pull away enough to be legible. 

    “I mean, you’re so good at this! And your ass is really working around my fingers, you know? It’s so pink!”

    He scissored his fingers wide and Chazz felt his ass spread, gasping several high pitched raspy sounds in quick succession. He wanted to say something, anything, to defend his reputation from such slander as to imply he let people play with his ass often, but he was too busy trying to pretend he wasn’t practically sobbing with the pleasure of being opened up for dirty eyes. 

    “D-don’t stop, you prep-school dropout-!”

    Without having had his own hard-on touched once, Chazz came, biting Reginald’s inner thigh to muffle his wail. He lost what little control he’d been maintaining over his hips and jerked them erratically back on the fingers still working at him, which Reginald took in stride. Probably because he was also cumming, though given the vicious clamp of Chazz’s fingers on his dick that was a feat in and of itself. He dug in his heels and rode it out and definitely, definitely did not think about Jaden’s warm arms around him and the way his hot breath felt as he laughed obnoxiously into his ear. 

    Then the afterglow faded and he realized he was lying with his ass in the face of a freshman on the floor. 

    “Uhg.”

    That was about all he had the dignity to say at the moment. He picked himself up with the delicacy one uses when picking up something moldy and black from the back of the fridge, trying to wipe the lukewarm cum off his cheek as discreetly as possible. Reginald didn’t move at all, breathing heavily. A cursory glance revealed he was staring up at the ceiling, mouth open in a wide smile. For a moment Chazz was honestly worried he was experiencing some sort of mental breakdown. Then he remembered he was The Chazz and started fixing his trousers and not caring. 

    “You tell anyone about this and I will sue the pants off you, understand?”

    Reginald’s eyes didn’t move but he nodded, sighing happily. 

    “You were pretty good, Chazzy.”

    Back to pretending his heart didn’t flutter a little at the pet name he had heard far too many times before from a different source, Chazz snorted derisively. 

    “No I wasn’t, Reggie, because this never happened.”

    Smoothing his jacket down, Chazz took particular pleasure from noticing how he had clearly, possibly irreparably, stained the entire front of Reginald’s jacket. 

    “Hah. Smell you later, loser.”

    Still fixing himself, Chazz stalked off, smug. Reginald wondered, watching his newly re-crowned idol disappear, if he should have mentioned all the cum in Chazz’s hair. Nah.

    Let him find out for himself.

 

 


End file.
